Gina (HoLV)
Gina is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Gina is the maid in the valley's Villa and works together with her grandmother Martha. She is a sweet and courteous girl who had grown up beside Dia as her chambermaid. She always has others on her mind and always wants to help in any way she can. Gina harbors a secret passion and a wonderful skill for tailoring. 'Gifts' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Schedule' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Event Path # 5: The Tale of the Harvest Goddess Dress' *'Type of Event Path: '''Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Gina With the announcement of a contest, shy and beautiful Gina considers joining it. The task? Create a dress worthy of the Harvest Goddess. This is the first time Gina has ever decided to do something for herself. She's nervous and excited but, most importantly, she wants to do something that can help the valley. With her shy demeanor, can she do it? Well, not alone she can't. ---- The Contest Announcement *'When:' Summer 9th - Summer 13th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Gina's FP must at least be 25 or more Gina is waiting for you when you step out of the house. What could she want? She mentions that there's a contest in the neighboring town about the Harvest Goddess. It looks like they're looking for a brand new dress design for the girl playing the part. She has the idea of submitting an idea, believing that it could help the town. Gina also asks for your help since you've come from the town yourself. How could you say no? You better have some ideas to give her a hand. ---- '''Researching the Dress' *'When:' Summer 14th - Summer 18th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Gina's FP must be at least 30 or more Outside, Gina is waiting for you once more. She has an idea that involves asking Chester about the dress since he is the most knowledgeable about the Harvest Goddess. What could go wrong? While nothing went wrong, Chester does mention something that intimidates poor Gina: it's said that the Harvest Goddess dress is made of a fabric that shines seven different colors. Now, how is she meant to do that? However, Gina's determined to make it work and she plans on drawing designs first. As a request, she wishes for you to keep it a secret from Dia. She doesn't want to bother her with anything she sees little. Is that really a good idea? ---- Katie's Support *'When:' Summer 19th - Summer 23rd *'Where:' Villa *'Requirements:' Gina's FP must be at least 40 or more When you enter the Villa, you find Katie and Gina talking. They were discussing the dress and Katie wants to see her friend succeed in her own idea. What a friend! As it turns out, Gina has been showing her the designs that she had come up with so far. Even Katie is enjoying what she sees and she can't wait to see what it looks like when it's done. As if in some bad sitcom, Dia comes out of the Villa looking for Gina. Her first question is what Gina was doing and she doesn't seem pleased. Katie takes the chance to bow out and leave everyone to their own devices. Dia tells Gina that she can't find her scarf and wishes for her to hurry to find it. She seems a little indifferent about it all, but maybe something more. Gina knew that Dia would be upset if she found out that she was doing as she pleased. Is that really the case, though? ---- Silk Thread? *'When:' Summer 19th - Summer 28th *'Where:' Harvest Goddess Spring *'Requirements:' You must have experienced the previous event It turns out that the Harvest Goddess had heard that someone wants to make her dress. I wonder who told her, or is it just her divine powers? Regardless, she wants to help out, especially after knowing that Gina is struggling. She knows exactly how the colors of her dress are made, but it's not easy. The Goddess will do it for us, but you know what we need? Silk thread. I wonder who can help us get that? ---- Louis' Help *'When:' Summer 19th - Summer 28th *'Where:' Louis' Tool Shop *'Requirements:' You must have experienced the previous event If there's one person in the Valley who can help you get the silk thread, it's Louis. So, why don't we ask him first? Unfortunately, the silk thread isn't sold by him anymore. If you really needed it, he can special order it but it'll take time. Time isn't what you have. However, he mentions that a trader visits the Villa to deliver clothes to Dia. Everything is conveniently falling into full circle. ---- Dia's Jealously *'When:' Fall 4th - Fall 12th *'Where:' Villa *'Requirements:' Gina's FP must be 70 or higher Gina and Dia are talking about the next stages for the dress. They've worked hard and are ready to keep going if they manage to get the right materials. How can you not be proud? ... Unfortunately, Dia is ready to rain on their parade. She interrupts the ladies conversation and berates Gina for slacking off on her duties. Whatever is going on, she wants it to stop. Katie isn't a fan of how she's treating Dia, but that's not the worse part! Dia starts saying that she hates Gina! You chase her to the beach where Dia confides in you. She was jealous of Gina making friends that weren't herself. She's just a lonely girl that doesn't want to be abandoned. With your help, she goes to apologize to Gina and try to help with the dress. As it turns out, she has the Silk Thread we need! Gina and Katie are more than happy to have Dia continue to help them with the project. Now that you have the thread, perhaps it's time to visit the Harvest Goddess. ---- Special Delivery! *'When:' Fall 4th - Fall 12th *'Where:' Harvest Goddess Lake *'Requirements:' You have seen the previous event The Harvest Goddess is more than excited to start working on the dress. She calls upon the Harvest Sprites to help her out. As it turns out, there's a lot of work that needs to be done to color the dress. Without much for you to do, all that's left is to... wait. Can they really get it done? ---- Special Delivery! 2 *'When:' Fall 16th - Fall 20th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Gina's FP must be 80 or higher Hey, guess what? The Harvest Goddess is done with the fabric! It looks absolutely beautiful. She wants you to give it to Gina right away. You shouldn't delay. ---- Special Deliver! 3 *'When:' Fall 16th - Fall 24th *'Where:' Villa *'Requirements:' Gina must be inside the Villa If you thought that you were shocked by the look of the fabric, Gina and Dia are even more so. She's never seen anything like it. Although she's nervous, Gina is ready to give it a try. It's time for everyone to put their trust in her. ---- The Goddess Dress *'When:' Winter 25th - Winter 29th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Gina's FP must be 100 or higher Gina arrives to give you an announcement. She finished the dress! She invites you to see it and, boy, it looks almost like the fear thing. It's beautiful. Even Chester is there to enjoy the work Gina has done, enough so that he considers taking it for the church. Despite his jokes, he's confident that Gina will win. Back at your house, she admits that she's worried she might not be picked as a winner. More importantly, she's saddened that you won't be spending any more time with her at the Villa. Before you can prove her wrong, she runs off. Poor Gina. Hopefully she'll win and get some more confidence in herself... ---- Gina's Victory! *'When:' Year 2, Spring 26th - Spring 30th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Gina's FP must be 110 or higher Who doesn't like good news in the new year? Gina's dress won! It's getting all sorts of publicity and Gina thanks you for all the help you've given her. Is it enough, though? Will her dress be enough to cancel the plans Funland has for the Valley? CONGRATULATIONS. YOU'VE COMPLETED THE TALE OF THE HARVEST GODDESS DRESS PATH 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes